the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kana Inuzuka
'Approval:' 7/23/16 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kana is not strikingly beautiful, and does not put much effort into attempting to improve her appearance. She feels that a true Shinobi shouldn't require powders or paint to be effective, though she does proudly boast the striking crimson markings of her clan on her cheeks. Her rowdy brown hair is usually kept in unkempt braids, with small strands of spiky hair continuously attempting a bold escape. Her dark green eyes are reminiscent of moss and the colors of the deep forest, which popped rather nicely against her rough, freckled tan skin. She has overdeveloped canines, one of which sometimes peeks out from under her lip in a sort of snaggle tooth. She is 16 years old, with her birthday in April. She is a bit below average in height, standing at about 5'3" (on a good day). Her favorite outfits are both comfy and functional; For day to day wear, she prefers loose sweatpants and a tank top with her headband tied crookedly around her waist. During missions, she moves her headband to her neck and adds a layer of chain armor over her tank top (and a fur-lined jacket when necessary). She has a large bust that she generally does her best to bind down, finding it to be a hindrance without any real function. She prefers to be barefoot, and will ditch her shoes any chance she gets. Bathing is not her top priority, but she does enjoy a hot bath when its available. When not working, Kana enjoys practicing her Taijutsu, hanging around in the forest, mending her family's clothing, and eating everything in sight, but she also (very) secretly enjoys reading, especially sappy romance novels. It is almost impossible to see Kana without seeing Shiro, her large white wolf dog with a black circle of fur directly between his eyes. On all fours, he is almost the same size as Kana. Shiro is much more personable than Kana, and does his best to ensure she is a contributing member of the group. Although he is easy going for an Inuzuka ninken, he is fiercely protective over Kana and will not back down if he senses a threat to her wellbeing. Kana enjoys riding on Shiro's back, but prefers to run alongside him so as to keep her cardio and fitness abilities up while in transit. Kana is a proud person with a large ego. She likes herself the way she is, and doesn't care about anyone's opinion but her own (and Shiro's). She is feisty and combative, and tends to pick fights with others (especially men) who doubt her abilities and strength. Although she doesn't always win, she is content knowing she got a blow or two in. She knows she's not a particularly powerful or awe-inspiring ninja, but she always puts 110% into every mission. Interacting with people has always been hard for her, and even since the academy she's clung to Shiro for companionship that she can't seem to manage with most of her classmates. She has a foul mouth and a stubborn attitude, which comes off as rude to most who encounter her, though she is truly very sweet. She is prone to getting lost in an argument, but quickly backs down if she believes she's truly hurt someone with her words or actions. She gets crabby when tired and downright homicidal when hungry. When she gets truly upset, she starts to cry, which makes her even angrier (especially if someone can see her). She's had experience with boys, but she's scared all of them off with her fiery and aggressive personality. She believes that she'd be a great friend and companion, but doesn't really know how she'd fit into an actual relationship. She loves herself, but also knows that she looks sort of like a feral dog, so tries not to get her hopes up for anything like that. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 8 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Earth Release ' '''Genin 2: Animal Companion ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Four Legs Technique - This technique grants animal-like accelerated fighting instinct and reflexes to the user. By enveloping their entire body in chakra and moving on all fours, they can obtain high speed movement and reflexes like that of a wild animal. The user gains +3 to their Strength and Speed. (10 CP/round) # Passing Fang - The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. This can be increased to a 20/40 CP jutsu as a player progresses so they have offensive abilities when not fused with their companion. (10 CP) # Companion- '''The trademark ability of ninja with this rank upgrade, ninja may select an animal for use as a constant companion that can aid them in battle. Shiro Shiro is large wolf the color of fresh snow, with a perfect circle of black fur centered between icy blue eyes. He was born to a litter of ninken belonging to the Inuzuka family, and was introduced to Kana on her 7th birthday. When Standing on all fours, he is nearly as tall as his (rather short) partner. Although he seems to have a permanent scowl, he is actually the nicer of the pair. # '''Stats: Strength - 4 | Speed - 3 | Endurance - 4 Misc. Equipment *(EP - 3) Chakra Pill *(EP - 3) Kunai Blade Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 4500 * Ryo left: 4500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 25/07/16 This is a leash free zone!- 9QP 4500ryo''' ' '''RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 'History and Story' Kana has lived a relatively normal life (as far as the life a Shinobi allows). Both of her parents are alive and well, though she lost an older brother in an unplanned attack on the village. Although she excelled in the academy, she was never able to really connect with her fellow classmates or teammates, and as a result she became a bit reclusive and very aggressive towards anyone attempting to make her acquaintance (as she normally assumes all advances towards her, even strictly friendly ones, to be traps). As she grew older and the rumors about her started to dissipate, Kana and Shiro focused themselves solely on their daily practice. The driving force of Kana's life is her family and clan. What she lacks in social graces with everyone else, she makes up for with warm affection for large family (and wolf pack). She had grown up hearing the stories of the brave shinobi from her past that defeated even the most treacherous of foes, and now wants nothing more than to make her clan proud. She's not the most ambitious ninja, but she would be over the moon if she were able to make it to Jonin someday so she can further aid in protecting her family and village. Category:Character